


Finding Sammy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, Dorkiness, Fish, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Silly, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the insmallpackages wish; Give me anything you wish and Surprise Me!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Sammy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



It’s not Sam’s fault the mean old witch cursed him and turned him into a baby octopus…a pink little cute octopus with wiggly tentacles and big blue eyes and an adorable cartoon smile, an octopus who is very ticklish. Sam doesn’t appreciate his big brother teasing him, nor does he enjoy Dean’s attempts to make him giggle. 

Dean keeps sticking his fingers in the tank trying to pet Sam in order to make him laugh, and Sam skitters away to avoid the playful fingers, trying so hard not to laugh. He will not giggle… he won’t. If he giggles he will ink himself! Dean finally gets him corned and tickles his wittle pink tummy, and Sam loses the battle not to laugh. 

He giggles uncontrollably, bubbling with joy and happiness and wiggling his tentacles…and promptly inks himself. “Dean, aww you made me ink!”

Dean falls to the floor laughing so hard he cries, rolling around as Sam folds him tiny tentacles across his squishy body and pouts. As much as he loves Dean sometimes having a big brother sucks. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [A fill for this wish!](https://insmallpackages.livejournal.com/9927.html?thread=2359751#t2359751)


End file.
